1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to posts for fences, mailboxes, and the like, and more specifically to a movable support post attached to a vessel, such as a planter pot, that functions as an anchor for the post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Support posts are employed in a variety functions around the home. Such posts may be used to support a bird feeder, a TV dish antenna, a mailbox, fence barriers, etc. Usually the lower end of the support post is buried in the ground and often encased in concrete. This method of installation presumes that the post will be permanently positioned so that movement thereof will require a lot of time and labor intensive effort. In many instances (concrete, stone or asphalt surfaces), it is not feasible to dig a cavity for the post in the area where it is desired to locate the post. Furthermore, it may be aesthetically desirable to periodically move the post to alternative positions. In such instances the art would certainly welcome a post that could be utilized without requiring that a hole is dug in the ground to anchor the post, and that can be moved when desired. Thus, a movable support post solving the aforementioned problems is desired.